Kagome Vs Sango
by Rose Angelz
Summary: Two crazed authors have decided to prove once and for all who’s better, Kagome or Sango!
1. The Journey Begins

**Disclaimer:**   
Rose Angel: Sadly enough, the characters of InuYasha do not belong to us...   
  
Forgotten Sailor: Although InuYasha is currently residing in Forgotten Sailor's basement...   
  
Rose Angel: You wish.... Anywayz, don't sue us, because we have NOTHING! By the way, I'm sorry if this disclaimer sucks, but Forgotten Sailor has no HTML skills whatsoever, so while I was writing this she was sitting there going on and on about monkeys.   
  
........seriously   
  
  
_This is a fic about me (Rose Angel) and my friend (Forgotten Sailor). Just a little argument about who's better Kagome or Sango..._   
  
  
Forgotten Sailor: One nice, warm, lovely, peaceful day in May, two good friends were having an interesting conversation about the weather when-   
  
Rose Angel: YOU MORON! I was a cold rainy day in April!   
  
Forgotten Sailor: Oh well, same difference..   
  
Rose Angel: Well, we're not good friends either! In fact I'm really mad at you at the moment!   
  
Forgotten Sailor: So?   
  
Rose Angel: And our conversation wasn't about weather! It was about InuYasha!   
  
Forgotten Sailor: I'm trying to make this fic interesting!   
  
Rose Angel: You're ruining it!   
  
Forgotten Sailor: I AM NOT!   
  
Rose Angel: YOU ARE TOO!   
  
Forgotten Sailor: AM NOT!   
  
Rose Angel: ARE TOO!   
  
Forgotten Sailor: AM NOT!   
  
Rose Angel: ARE TOO!   
  
Forgotten Sailor: AM NOT!   
  
Rose Angel: ARE TOO!   
  
Forgotten Sailor: AM NOT!   
  
Rose Angel: ARE TOO!   
  
Forgotten Sailor: AM NOT!   
  
Rose Angel: ARE TOO!   
  
Forgotten Sailor: AM NOT!   
  
Rose Angel: ARE TOO!   
  
_5 hours, 49 minutes, and 32 seconds later._   
  
Forgotten Sailor: Umm..what were we arguing about again???   
  
Rose Angel: Wait..umm..I have no clue.   
  
Forgotten Sailor: Am I supposed to be mad at you?   
  
Rose Angel: I dunno, probably. Can we watch TV????   
  
Forgotten Sailor: Fine, you go, I'll be there in a sec   
  
Rose Angel: *turns on TV* AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! LOOKIES! INUYASHA IS ON!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!! INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Forgotten Sailor: WHAT! INUYASHA??? WHERE??? *runs into room*   
  
On the screen, Sango had just slapped Miroku and Kagome was chasing some dude who had a shard of the Shikon Jewel.then the commercials came on   
  
Rose Angel: You know what.Sango is soooo cool   
  
Forgotten Sailor: Sure, but she's nothing compared to Kagome   
  
Rose Angel: heh..sure she is..you just keep thinking that...   
  
Forgotten Sailor: She is!   
  
Rose Angel: She is not!   
  
Forgotten Sailor: IS TOO!   
  
Rose Angel: I refuse to do this again.   
  
Forgotten Sailor: Fine then.be that way.I win   
  
Rose Angel: YOU DO NOT!   
  
Forgotten Sailor: DO TOO!   
  
Rose Angel: DO NOT!   
  
Forgotten Sailor: DO TOO!   
  
Rose Angel: Do you know what we're talking about?   
  
Forgotten Sailor: Of course.   
  
Rose Angel: Really, what?   
  
Forgotten Sailor: Umm.......   
  
_1 hour, 13 minutes, and 41 seconds later._   
  
Forgotten Sailor: .....I KNOW! CARPENTERS!   
  
Rose Angel: Carpenters? What the hell are you talking about?   
  
Forgotten Sailor: I have no clue!   
  
Rose Angel: Grrrrrr...WE WERE TALKING ABOUT INUYASHA! HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET?????   
  
Forgotten Sailor: I'm not stupid! ...I just have a really short-term memory..   
  
Rose Angel: -_-'   
  
Forgotten Sailor: ^-^   
  
Rose Angel: Anywayz.I know how we can prove that Sango is better that Kagome   
  
Forgotten Sailor: You mean Kagome is better than Sango.   
  
Rose Angel: Just listen.   
  
Forgotten Sailor: HA! You didn't deny it! See, Kagome is better! I win!   
  
Rose Angel: WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN!   
  
Forgotten Sailor: Fine.. be that way.. poopie head..   
  
Rose Angel: -_-' Look, if we really wanna know who's better.all we have to do is get them to fight each other and whoever   
wins is better!   
  
Forgotten Sailor: YOU MEAN I CAN MEET THE PEOPLE FROM INUYASHA?????   
  
Rose Angel: Not exactly, we just have to go on the Internet, and I can make clones of them come to life!   
  
Forgotten Sailor: NO! Clones suck! We need the real ones!   
  
Rose Angel: And how are you planning to get that?   
  
Forgotten Sailor: We'll go to Japan and jump into every single well, and we'll eventually reach Feudal Japan!   
  
Rose Angel: And how long will that take?   
  
Forgotten Sailor: I have no clue! But we should try anyway!   
  
Rose Angel: You go do that.   
  
Forgotten Sailor: Fine! I will!   
  
Rose Angel: Have fun.   
  
So Forgotten Sailor went to Japan to search for the right well, while Rose Angel read fan fiction and totally forgot all about her pathetic friend...   
  
_2 years, 7 weeks, 3 day, 12 hours, 54 minutes, and 21 second later._ a slightly bruised, on crutches Forgotten Sailor walked into Rose Angel's room.. where she was STILL reading fan fiction.   
  
Forgotten Sailor: HA! I found the well, and I put a little X on it!   
  
Rose Angel: Took you long enough.   
  
Forgotten Sailor: Now, all we need is a shard of the Shikon Jewel and well be able to see my InuYasha!   
  
Rose Angel: -_-' Your InuYasha?   
  
Forgotten Sailor: ^-^   
  
Rose Angel: Whatever, just where are you planning to get a shard of the Shikon Jewel?   
  
Forgotten Sailor: I have my ways.   
  
_3 hours, 29 minutes, and 55 seconds later._   
  
Forgotten Sailor: BOOYAH!!!! BOOYAH!!!!! *starts dancing freakishly*   
  
Rose Angel: *looks up from her fan fiction* Now what?   
  
Forgotten Sailor: I found a shard of the Shikon Jewel on E-Bay!!!! And it only costs 3 boxes of Instant Ramen! I got in from this dude called Inu*Yasha! He says to teleport the Ramen through the microwave.and he'll teleport the shard to me!   
  
Rose Angel: -_-'   
  
Forgotten Sailor: *runs to the microwave*   
  
_3 minutes and 21 second later._ (This is getting annoying isn't it?)   
  
Forgotten Sailor: *runs into the room with the shard* I GOT IT! *holds up the shard*   
  
  


~~~~Meanwhile at Kagome's House~~~~

  
  
Kagome: INUYASHA!!!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU SELL A SHARD OF THE SHIKON JEWEL!!!!!   
  
InuYasha: It was worth it. *eating instant ramen*   
  
Kagome: WHY THE HELL DID YOU EVEN TOUCH MY COMPUTER???   
  
InuYasha: *shrugs*   
  
Kagome: Give me that! *reaches for ramen*   
  
InuYasha: NO! MY RAMEN! GET YOUR OWN! *runs off*   
  
Kagome: -_-'   
  
  


~~~Back With The Authors~~~

  
  
Forgotten Sailor: HA! We are here, in Japan, now we just have to go to the well!   
  
Rose Angel: I can't believe you dragged me here. I was in the middle of a really good fic!   
  
Forgotten Sailor: Oh well, on to the well.   
  
They reach a well with an X marked on it.   
  
Rose Angel: Are you sure this is it?   
  
Forgotten Sailor: Yep, see the X *jumps into well*   
  
*CRASH*   
  
Rose Angel: *looks into well* What happened?   
  
Forgotten Sailor: He he he..I think this is the wrong well   
  
Rose Angel: Grrrr...   
  
Forgotten Sailor: Don't worry, the right well is..   
  
_4 hours, 9 minutes, and 11 seconds later._   
  
Rose Angel: YOU MORON! You put an X on every well you found!!!   
  
Forgotten Sailor: ^-^ oops.   
  
Rose Angel: You know what? I have an idea.   
  
*FLASH*   
  
Rose Angel and Forgotten Sailor appear in Feudal Japan..   
  
Forgotten Sailor: What the hell! How did you do that?   
  
Rose Angel: We're the authors of the fic, remember?   
  
Forgotten Sailor: Yeah, so?   
  
Rose Angel: *sigh* SO WE CAN MAKE ANYTHING HAPPEN!!!   
  
Forgotten Sailor: Wait a sec.. you're right.why do you get to be the smart one?   
  
Rose Angel: Whatever, lets go find Kagome and Sango.   
  
Forgotten Sailor: Wait.. if we can make anything happen.then I can make Keanu Reeves appear.   
  
Rose Angel: Uh oh.. ummm.. don't you want to see InuYasha?   
  
Forgotten Sailor: Yeah, but my Keanu comes first.wait how do you do that?   
  
Rose Angel: What?   
  
Forgotten Sailor: You know. that thing, with the thing, and the yeah..   
  
Rose Angel: Huh?   
  
Forgotten Sailor: Never mind. I must go find my InuYasha!!!   
  
Rose Angel: *thinking* Good thing she has a short-term memory...   
  


* * *

  
  
  
Rose Angel: YAY! FIRST CHAPTER DONE! Next Chapter: We meet the InuYasha Gang!   
  
Forgotten Sailor: *sigh* Inuyasha....   
  
Rose Angel: -_-' Anywayz, REVIEW!!!!!!!! ARIGATO! JA NE! 


	2. The Journey Continues

  
Forgotten Sailor: OH MY GOD! LOOK! IT'S THE SACRED OAK! *runs up to a random tree and hugs it*   
  
Rose Angel: What the hell do you think you're doing? That is the fifty-seventh tree you've hugged in the past 15 minutes…   
  
Forgotten Sailor: NO! THOSE OTHER TREES WERE FAKES! THIS IS THE REAL SACRED OAK!   
  
Rose Angel: Sacred Oak? That's a cherry tree!   
  
Forgotten Sailor: Che! It's in disguise! It is trying to keep all you fake InuYasha lovers away from it, but see, I can feel its power, this was the tree that InuYasha was stuck to!   
  
Rose Angel: Right…why are we looking for this tree again?   
  
Forgotten Sailor: *sigh* Because InuYasha touched it…   
  
Rose Angel: -_-'   
  
Forgotten Sailor: Since this is obviously an important landmark…I MUST LEAVE MY MARK! *pulls out a marker and scribbles "I AM POO" on the tree*   
  
Rose Angel: You're POO?   
  
Forgotten Sailor: Yeah, you know "PEOPLE OVERLY OBSESSED" and I love my InuYasha…   
  
Rose Angel: Okay then…   
  
Forgotten Sailor: You know what? I'm gonna go pee on something InuYasha touched!   
  
Rose Angel: WHY?   
  
Forgotten Sailor: *shrug* I have to pee…   
  
Rose Angel: But…why pee on something InuYasha touched? Wouldn't you want to treasure that?   
  
Forgotten Sailor: Pee…Treasure…Same difference…Hmmm…I think those bushes will do quite well…Please excuse me….*skips off toward bushes*   
  
Rose Angel: *shakes head* Whatever… *pulls out laptop and starts reading MORE fanfiction*   
  
_3 hours, 38 minutes, and 12 seconds later.... _ Forgotten Sailor returns to where Rose Angel was reading her fics, and she is lugging three rather large cages behind her   
  
Forgotten Sailor: MWAHAHAHAHA! I GOT THEM!   
  
Rose Angel: *looks up* Do I want to know what you've been doing?   
  
Forgotten Sailor: YES! AND I'M GONNA TELL YOU IN FLASHBACKY FORM!   
  
Rose Angel: ....   
  
Forgotten Sailor: You know? Flashbacky form! Where the screen gets all fuzzily (did you know fuzzily is an actual word?) and you can see flashbacks!!!!   
  
Rose Angel: Oi…you know you can't see the fuzzily-ness because this is a fic, right?   
  
Forgotten Sailor: Well, they can IMAGINE it!   
  
Rose Angel: fine....   
  


~~~Screen Gets All Fuzzily~~~

  
  
_Forgotten Sailor is skipping through fields and just happens to see Kaede picking herbs_   
  
Forgotten Sailor: HOLY FUCK! _ (Rose Angel: Excuse her language…I think she's drunk… Forgotten Sailor: I DRUNK AM NOT! STOP PINK KEANU PANDA TWIRLING!) _ IT'S KAEDE! *runs over to Kaede and is about to jump into her arms when, get this, she had an idea!* Ahem…Kaede…   
  
Kaede: Stop there! How does thee know my name? Are you an evil spirit? Thy aura, tis like no other I have ever seen, like the aura of a rabid monkey…yet less intelligent, and with better posture.   
  
Forgotten Sailor: Eh…I try…Anywho…I am your future self…wait-NO, I KNOW your future self, you have great things ahead of you, you will…uh…um…   
  
_10 minutes and 52 seconds later...._   
  
Forgotten Sailor: WIN THE LOTTERY! _(Rose Angel: Was that seriously the best you could come up with? Forgotten Sailor: Hey! I was under a lot of pressure!)_   
  
Kaede: Aye…what is this _lottery_ you speak of?   
  
Forgotten Sailor: It's a thing where you get lots of…of…CORN!   
  
Kaede: Aye…and this is something to be proud of in the future?   
  
Forgotten Sailor: Sure…why not? Anyway, so the world is like gonna totally blow up tomorrow if you do not give me something that can contain a 1/2 demon, a lecherous monk, and a little fox demon!   
  
Kaede: *blink blink*   
  
Forgotten Sailor: If you do, I'll give you a magic toy!   
  
Kaede: What is this "magic toy"?   
  
Forgotten Sailor: Uh…*reaches into pocket and pulls out first thing she feels, which just happens to be a bouncy ball*   
  
Kaede: Ohhhhhh….What is this, here?   
  
Forgotten Sailor: This is a mystical object ruled by the Sorceress Gravity, it is made from the scarce material- rubber! Treat it with care and it will always come back to you…but be wary if you let it go, it will be really really hard to get back!   
  
Kaede: Aye…I shall treat it well, and here is my gift to you, oh great future one. Although your request was rather specific, I just happen to have these!   
  
*POOF*   
  
*Three Large Cages Appear Behind Kaede*   
  
Forgotten Sailor: ARIGATO! *runs off with the cages*   
  
Kaede: *calling after her* BE CAREFUL, OH FREAKISH ONE!   
  


~~~Screen Gets All Fuzzily Again~~~

  
  
Forgotten Sailor: *waving her arms around in big circles*   
  
Rose Angel: What are you doing now?   
  
Forgotten Sailor: Imitating the fuzzily-ness!   
  
Rose Angel: -_-' ....moron   
  
Forgotten Sailor: I AM NOT A MORON   
  
Rose Angel: YES YOU ARE!   
  
Forgotten Sailor: NO I'M NOT!   
  
Rose Angel: ARE TOO!   
  
Forgotten Sailor: AM NOT!   
  
Rose Angel: ARE TOO!   
  
Forgotten Sailor: AM NOT!   
  
Rose Angel: ARE TOO!   
  
Forgotten Sailor: AM NOT!   
  
Rose Angel: ARE TOO!   
  
Forgotten Sailor: AM NOT!   
  
Rose Angel: ARE TOO!   
  
Forgotten Sailor: AM NOT!   
  
Rose Angel: ARE TOO!   
  
Forgotten Sailor: AM NOT!   
  
Rose Angel: ARE TOO!   
  
Forgotten Sailor: AM NOT!   
  
_3 hours, 54 minutes, and 7 seconds later...._   
  
Forgotten Sailor: My throat hurts   
  
Rose Angel: I wonder why....   
  
Forgotten Sailor: Can I go find my Inu-chan now?   
  
Rose Angel: No   
  
Forgotten Sailor: Why???   
  
Rose Angel: Because we can't   
  
Forgotten Sailor: BUT I GOT THE CAGES!!!   
  
Rose Angel: And what do you plan to do with the cages?   
  
Forgotten Sailor: TRAP THEM! DUH!   
  
Rose Angel: and just how are you planning to do that?   
  
Forgotten Sailor: Simple   
  
Rose Angel: THEY ARE NOT DUMB ENOUGH TO WALK INTO YOUR STUPID CAGES!   
  
Forgotten Sailor: So?   
  
Rose Angel: -_-'   
  
Forgotten Sailor: Well, I have bait! *holds up a box of Scooby Snacks*   
  
Rose Angel: Why me???   
  
Forgotten Sailor: Because you diss out everyone you meet, and I am the only one who can withstand your cruelty!   
  
Rose Angel: What?   
  
Forgotten Sailor: I dunno, I read it on the back of a gum wrapper   
  
Rose Angel: -_-'   
  
Forgotten Sailor: I KNOW WHAT WE CAN USE FOR BAIT! .....since SOMEONE is anti- Scooby Snack *reaches into to pocket/black hole and pulls out.... Elvis Presley*   
  
Rose Angel: What the hell is he for?   
  
Forgotten Sailor: Oops! I forgot he was in there, oh well, no one will miss him *shoves him back in*   
  
Rose Angel: I'm not asking…   
  
Forgotten Sailor: he he he.....*reaches back in and pulls out a box of instant ramen, a copy of "Playboy" and a life size doll of Kagome*   
  
Rose Angel: Where do you get this stuff?   
  
Forgotten Sailor: I have my resources....   
  
Rose Angel: Should I be worried?   
  
Forgotten Sailor: Of course not!   
  
Rose Angel: *sigh* So how many people did you have to bribe to get those?   
  
Forgotten Sailor: What are you talking about? Why would I bribe anyone?   
  
Rose Angel: *glare*   
  
Forgotten Sailor: 18   
  
Rose Angel: Oi....   
  
Forgotten Sailor: OKAY! NOW TO TRAP THEM! *puts one item in each cage* Now we gotta go hide!   
  
_Rose Angel and Forgotten Sailor go and hide behind a tree..._   
  
Rose Angel: I'm bored   
  
Forgotten Sailor: Me too   
  
Rose Angel: *pulls out a little TV and starts watching Yu Yu Hakusho*   
  
Forgotten Sailor: Why are you watching this?   
  
Rose Angel: What kind of question is that? It's only the best anime in the world!   
  
Forgotten Sailor: I don't wanna watch this!   
  
Rose Angel: Then what do you want to watch?   
  
Forgotten Sailor: SAILOR MOON! *switches channel to Sailor Moon*   
  
Rose Angel: NO! *switches back to Yu Yu Hakusho*   
  
Forgotten Sailor: SAILOR MOON!   
  
Rose Angel: YU YU HAKUSHO!   
  
Forgotten Sailor: SAILOR MOON!   
  
Rose Angel: YU YU HAKU- wait...isn't this a InuYasha fic?   
  
Forgotten Sailor: Yeah.....last I checked   
  
Rose Angel: Okay, so lets watch InuYasha!   
  
Forgotten Sailor: OKAY!   
  
_And so the two friends watch InuYasha as they wait for InuYasha, Shippo, and Miroku to fall for their traps....._   
  


* * *

  
  
  
Rose Angel: YAY! WE GOT REVIEWS! PEOPLE LIKE OUR FIC!   
  
Forgotten Sailor: I don't like it   
  
Rose Angel: What now?   
  
Forgotten Sailor: I haven't gotten to see my InuYasha yet!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Rose Angel: -_-' Grrrr...... Ignore her...... PLEASE REVIEW! ARIGATO! JA NE! 


	3. The Journey Has To Stop For A Moment

  
Rose Angel: Konnichiwa! We're really sorry that we haven't updated in like forever, but Forgotten Sailor was attacked by a pack of rabid baboons after she attempted to hypnotize them so that they would find InuYasha for her.   
  
*Silence*   
*Crickets Chirping*   
*More Silence*   
  
Rose Angel: Heh.....you people don't believe me, do you?   
  
Everyone Reading This Fic: *stares*   
  
Rose Angel: Oh well, it doesn't matter..... I'm sure no one misses her, right?   
  
Everyone Reading This Fic: *stares*   
  
Rose Angel: Uh! You people are sooo hard to deal with....   
  
Everyone Reading This Fic: ^-^   
  
Rose Angel: Well....while we're waiting for Forgotten Sailor to recover from her.....uhh..... _"tragic"_ state, my friend, Cherrixwolf is here to help describe what happened...   
  
Cherrixwolf: Konnichiwa! Here's what happened to our dear *cough* yeah right *cough* friend Forgotten Sailor: She happened to see a monkey, and being the moron she is, she walked right up to it and went, "OOO...WHAT A PRETTY MONKEY" and she bent down to pet it. Then she noticed that it was foaming at the mouth, so she stared at it and waited a few minutes, and then she yelled "LOOK AT THE PRETTY-FUL FOAM!"   
  
Rose Angel: .....   
  
Cherrixwolf: Yep! And then.......um.......I dunno, she passed out   
  
Rose Angel: Are you sure that's what happened?   
  
Cherrixwolf: Yeah, positive!   
  
Rose Angel: *glares*   
  
Cherrixwolf: Well it sounds better than the truth!   
  
Rose Angel: And the truth would be.....   
  
Cherrixwolf: How would I know?   
  
Rose Angel: -_-'   
  
Cherrixwolf: What's that weird smell?   
  
Rose Angel: I dunno, wait....what's that noise?   
  
*They wander around until they find a girl, sitting in a corner, surrounded by apes and feeding them............Scooby Snacks!*   
  
Cherrixwolf: Creepy......   
  
Rose Angel: Rose-of-Versailles?   
  
Rose-of-Versailles: *looks up* hehehe....oh, hi guys!   
  
Cherrixwolf: What are you doing here?   
  
Rose-of-Versailles: Uhhh....nothing....   
  
Rose Angel: Wait....isn't that Forgotten Sailor's box of Scooby Snacks?   
  
Rose-of-Versailles: Of course not.....why would you think that???   
  
Rose Angel: Because it has hearts around InuYasha's name drawn all over it.   
  
Rose-of-Versailles: SO WHAT??? I HAD TO GET RID OF HER!!!! SHE WAS SOOO IRRITATING!!!!!!!   
  
Rose Angel and Cherrixwolf: What did you do?   
  
Rose-of-Versailles: I'll tell you in Flashbacky Form!   
  
Rose Angel: What is it with you people and Flashbacky Form?   
  
Rose-of-Versailles and Cherrixwolf: IT'S COOL!   
  
Rose Angel: *shakes head* Whatever......   
  


~Screen Gets All Fuzzily~

  
  
_Forgotten Sailor was skipping through the woods while drinking from a bottle that she stole from a random hobo in front of Rose Angel's house. The effect of the liquid was starting to kick in when she thought she saw a giraffe dancing around a circle of oopma loompas. But it was really Rose-of-Versailles petting some apes._   
  
Forgotten Sailor: Nice Giraffe!!! Would you like a Scooby Snack?   
  
_Well that's what she THOUGHT she said. She had really been chanting "Inu-penguins dance yellow!" She then took out the Scooby snacks and starting chucking them at Rose-of-Versailles shouting "Eat up young chiberwakie! You must be strong for the war!" The apes caught and ate most of the Scooby Snacks, but a few hit Rose-of-Versailles in the head and since we do not know how long the Scooby Snacks had been in Forgotten Sailor's pocket of doom they we hard, discolored, and stale so the made a clunking hollowing noise on her head as they bounced off. If Rose-of-Versailles had feelings she would have said "Ouch" but....instead she started burning holes into Forgotten Sailor's spleen and/or Squiggly Spooch, then she grabbed her box of Scooby Snacks and ran off, leaving the apes to bury her. Being the moron that she was, Forgotten Sailor decided that this would be the perfect time for a nap._   
  


~Screen Gets All Fuzzily Again~

  
  
Rose Angel and Cherrixwolf: -_-'   
  
Rose-of-Versailles: ^-^   
  
Rose Angel: Oh Great! Now we have to waste more time trying to find her.....   
  
Cherrixwolf: You mean you actually _want_ her to come back?   
  
Rose Angel: Well.....not exactly, but we still have to prove who's better, Kagome or Sango.....so yea....she's gotta come back.....   
  
Cherrixwolf: Oh......well......I don't wanna see her come back....I'm outta here.......   
  
*Cherrixwolf disappears in a poof of dust*   
  
Rose-of-Versailles: Can I go too?   
  
Rose Angel: NO! You're gonna help me find her!   
  
Rose-of-Versailles: Fine be that way......   
  
_So Rose Angel drags Rose-of-Versailles to help her find Forgotten Sailor....._   


* * *

  
  
Rose Angel: Arigato for the reviews! I guess since Forgotten Sailor isn't here this is the perfect time to answer your reviews!   
  
**foxshadow, Kagome-Sama1, Kitty Katana, and Sakanako** - I'm glad you guys like the fic!   
  
**okami, jessie, and Tomboy** - I'm glad you guys agree with me and not my moronic friend! Arigato!!!!   
  
**dartstrife and Rose and Silver Princess2** - Konnichiwa guys! It's about time you reviewed.....   
  
**SilverDragon921** - You'll slap us with cupcakes? Really? KEWL!   
  
**Thunder Mistress** - hahahahahaha....Forgotten Sailor's like Kuwabara??? LOL!   
  
**Mizu** - Yay! You think I'm right! .....we would give you Miroku.....but we haven't exactly caught him yet.......   
  
**Ringo-Chan1** I don't really trust Forgotten Sailor to not hurt InuYasha, that gang of demon may come in handy.....   
  
**Kagome and Blckdrgn440 ** - I can't believe you people are agreeing with Forgotten Sailor....   
  
*Forgotten Sailor appears out of nowhere*   
  
Forgotten Sailor: WHAT! PEOPLE AGREE WITH ME??? REALLY??? I HAVE FANS!!!! *starts dancing in ciricles*   
  
Rose Angel: What are you doing here?   
  
Forgotten Sailor: Well, I woke up, wandered around for awhile until I bumped into Kaede, and she healed me with the bouncy ball.....   
  
Rose Angel: I'm not asking....   
  
Forgotten Sailor: The power of bouncy balls......   
  
Rose Angel: -_-'''' Well....at least I don't have to look for her now.... 


End file.
